


Animals

by Niize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark, Dark Tsukishima Kei, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I want to tag a lot of things but I don't want to spoil at the same time ..., I'm gonna tag really lightly I think, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Naive Yamaguchi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Smut, Teasing, Top Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball Dorks in Love, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: Yamaguchi couldn't have dreamed of a better life, he's living the perfect life with his handsome boyfriend in a cute little flat, nothing is missing, everything is perfect. But he really could have done without the "accidents", Tsukishima's exceptional possessiveness or the chain at his ankle.(summary is a wip, I know it's not really good but don't make it stop you from reading this fic)





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say that I would post this soon ? Ha ha ... Ooops  
> So I don't really have any excuse, It just takes a lot of time for me to write sex scenes because I find them reaaaally difficult to write and describe and even to make them sexy! So sorry about that ...  
> Also I've recently moved to Japan for one year as an exchange student, and I left the end of that fic on my notebook at home ... Of course I would never ask my mom to look for it given the kind of stories that I write hum, hum.  
> So I had to rewrite the last part of this chapter.  
> I don't know if I'm really satisfied with this chapter, there are some parts that I like some that I don't ...  
> Also, I didn't want to put everything in the tags because the first chapter is pretty "light" compared to what I want to write for the second. But I've dropped some hints in the first chapter so maybe you'll guess what will happen after that.  
> Also, this version is not proof read, so I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm slowly improving my English but I know I still have a lot to learn. (if you ever want to proofread it, don't hesitate!)  
> I'm sorry for my messy notes and despite all of that, I hope you'll still enjoy reading this~ (I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written)

Yamaguchi was too tired to open his eyes but the ray of the morning sunlight coming from the white curtains prevented him from falling asleep again. He should ask Tsukki to buy him a night blindfold next time he's going shopping. Or to change the curtains for darker ones. But a blindfold would be less expansive. Maybe he could convince Tsukki to also buy strawberries on the way, it's been a while since they've eaten some. He could also make Tsukishima's favourite shortcake, but Tsukki will have to buy eggs because Yamaguchi had used the remaining four for his omelet.

He should make a list, but for that he had to get up and that wasn't an option right now. Instead, he grabbed the pillow next to him and covered his face with it, trying his best to block the sunlight out. It worked, but the position was uncomfortable and it was hard to breathe. Yamaguchi took a deep breath to suppress his growing exasperation and it went down instantly when he inhaled Tsukki's scent lingering on the pillow. It smelled like spices and lemon mixed with fabric softener. It was Yamaguchi's favourite fragrance. He had given Tsukki a solid perfume he had found on the Internet for his birthday last year, it's a mix of patchouli, orange and lemongrass. A warm and enticing scent, just like his Tsukki.

Eventually his stomach started to protest and he was forced to get out of bed. He shuffled to the kitchen where he found the coffee pot full of hot coffee. Yamaguchi sighed happily before pouring himself a cup, he added his usual two sugar cubes – another thing to put on the grocery list – and sat of the couch bathing in the (now welcome) ray of light. He closed his eyes, savouring the warmth of the sun on his skin and the warmth of his cup of coffee in his hands. At that moment, Yamaguchi knew what true happiness was like.

At this instant, he heard the front door open, revealing a sweaty Tsukishima (right, maybe his happiness was missing some _one_ ). He spotted Yamaguchi on the couch and his face lit up instantly.

“You're awake,” he remarked before dropping a kiss on Yamaguchi's forehead who smiled contentedly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yup!” Yamaguchi answered simply. “Went for a run? You're drenched with sweat.” He was playing with the end of Tsukki's tee-shirt, lifting it a little so he could see the skin underneath. He unconsciously liked his lips when he saw beads of sweat dripping down Tsukishima's abs – he wanted to lick them so badly, he was certain it tasted like patchouli and lemongrass with a touch of Kei.

“Babe,” Tsukishima started, grabbing Yamaguchi's chin between his thumb and forefinger to make him look up, “you're drooling.”

“Am I?” Yamaguchi asked, looking at Tsukishima with sparkling eyes.

“A lot,” he chuckled.

“I guess it's not sexy.”

“Not at all.” Tsukishima concluded before capturing the brunet's lips in a much-too-hungry kiss for the situation.

But Yamaguchi would rather die than put an end to this delicious kiss, and he was right, Tsukki did really taste like spices; warm and alluring. On the other hand, he must smell like coffee and morning breath but it didn't seem to bother Tsukishima, not with the way he was devouring his mouth. It was messy, noisy and definitely not sexy, he could hear himself whimpering into Tsukki's mouth, he could feel saliva gathering in the corner of his lips and dripping down his chin obscenely. And yet he was so impossibly turned on. Unfortunately, Tsukishima broke the kiss, licking the brunet's lips one last time before thanking him for the “treat” and making his way to the bathroom.

Yamaguchi grabbed the nearest pillow, buried his head in it and screamed in frustration before collapsing on the couch.

He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again Tsukki was sitting on the other end of the couch with Yamaguchi's feet on his lap. His hair was still a little damp and he was playing with Yamaguchi's phone – _wait_.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, lifting his head a little to confirm that it was _indeed_ the brunet's phone in Tsukishima's hands, “what are you doing with my phone?”

“Just checking,” he answered nonchalantly, not looking up from the screen.

“Checking what?”

“Nothing.”

But then Tsukishima continued to play with his phone. Yamaguchi decided to let it go, after all it wasn't something out of the ordinary for Tsukishima to check his phone, he was used to it. Instead he poked at his boyfriend's hand with his foot to let him know that it was time for a foot massage _right now_.

Naturally, Tsukishima started to rub the back of his feet with one hand while the other was still holding Yamaguchi's phone.

Yamaguchi sighed happily, relaxing into the touch, it was pure happiness.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked after a while.

His boyfriend hummed in reply so Tsukishima went on, “who is Ryoko-san?”

The ambiance changed radically and Yamaguchi could almost feel the cold air engulfing the room.

“Tsukki …”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima warned, tightening his hold on Yamaguchi's ankle, “who is Ryoko-san?”

The brunet sighed, sat up as straight as he could with his boyfriend's possessive grip still on his ankle.

“A girl I met the other day when I went to the university to hand in my essay,” Yamaguchi said simply. “She follows most of the courses I'm taking online so she offered to help me if I had any question. It's strictly professional.”

“She asked you out for coffee,” Tsukishima remarked coldly before continuing to scroll through the conversation. “She sent you five texts yesterday, three the day before and one this morning. It's not really what you can call “professional”. Delete her number.” His tone was categorical and Yamaguchi knew that he could only comply.

“You can do it,” Yamaguchi said, “I don't mind.”

“You should do it,” Tsukishima replied, “it's your phone after all, it's kind of your privacy.”

“Alright,” Yamaguchi took the phone from his boyfriend's hands before deleting Ryoko's number and showing the empty screen to Tsukishima.

His boyfriend smiled with satisfaction and Yamaguchi couldn't help but return his smile. They exchanged a quick kiss and Tsukishima announced that he was going to cook a new recipe he had found this morning that Yamaguchi would surely like.

“You can nap a little more, I'll wake you up when it's ready,” Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi, dropping one last kiss on the brunet's forehead before making his way to the kitchen.

 

The rest of the day was spent peacefully, Tsukishima went to run some errands and bought Yamaguchi a cute blindfold that had the shape of a cat as well as a basket of strawberries. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi had worked on his assignments for his different courses. It wasn't always simple to work from home but Yamaguchi wasn't one to be distracted easily and with a good homemade schedule and enough motivation, everything was possible.

After dinner they sat on the couch with a cup of tea – rooibos for Tsukki and citrus for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi really liked their ritual, it was at a time of the day where everything was tranquil and quiet, where the moon mixed with the sun, where you could hear the birds sing and the bats fly. Everything was calm, everything was peaceful.

Eventually, when they finished their tea, Tsukishima suggested, like usual, that Yamaguchi choose a movie. When Yamaguchi had asked him why, his boyfriend had simply answered that he wasn't particularly picky and that it made him happy to just cuddle with Yamaguchi anyway.

Yamaguchi – always a people's pleaser – hadn't argued more. Moreover, it was kind of cute and exceptional, for Tsukishima _Apathetic_ Kei.

Tonight's movie is Pan's Labyrinth. They've already seen it a couple of times but Yamaguchi really liked this movie, the atmosphere, the creatures, the music, the scenery, everything. This movie was such a masterpiece for Yamaguchi, a true poetic and artistic work of art. And even if he cried at the end every time he saw it, it was one of the movies that made him feel better when he was down, or just relaxed him when he needed to be.

Maybe it was because of all the fairy tales his mother used to read him when he was little but Yamaguchi had always found himself being attracted to mythical creatures and imaginary worlds; dragons, fairies, elves and centaurs. So it was only a matter of time before Yamaguchi became enamoured with this wonderful movie.

So, here they were, cuddling together on the couch, Yamaguchi comfortably situated between Tsukishima's legs who had wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist and was nuzzling his neck lovingly. Yamaguchi let out a happy sigh and leaned into the touch, something told him that he wouldn't be able to watch the movie until the end – again.

As if he had read his mind, Tsukishima attacked Yamaguchi's neck with more ardour, nibbling here, biting there, licking and sucking, always leaving his mark on his boyfriend delicious neck. At the same time, one of Tsukki's hand traveled down the brunet's body, making Yamaguchi whimper softly.

“Tsukki, stop … please …” Yamaguchi protested weakly, knowing very well that it was useless and that even himself didn't mean it.

Of course, Tsukishima didn't stop. His hand found his boyfriend's crotch and he teasingly rubbed his palm against it. Yamaguchi closed his legs automatically and unconsciously, trying to escape Tsukki's tormenting touch but at the same time chasing after this heavenly feeling.

He could feel Tsukishima's hot breath against his hear as he murmured his affection for his boyfriend.

“You've no idea how crazy you make me,” he whispered, his voice betraying his desire.

Oh, believe me, I do, Yamaguchi thought.

“You're so adorably dirty,” he went on, his hand now between Yamaguchi's pants and underwear, tormenting his dick with too much caresses and not enough pressure that made the brunet so desperate for _more_.

“Tsukki …” Yamaguchi whimpered, searching for the friction of his boyfriend's hand on his dick, “please!” he begged.

And without a word, as if he'd waited for the magic word, Tsukishima wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock and started stroking it firmly until it was fully erected. He then thumbed the slit, smearing precum over the head and around Yamaguchi's leaking cock. He went on, again and again, each time he rubbed his thumb over the head of his boyfriend's cock a little more, focusing only on the tip and feeling precum dripping onto his hand, coating it.

Yamaguchi was moaning his boyfriend's name continuously, his head was resting on Tsukishima's shoulder, his hands were searching for something to hold on to and when he found Tsukishima's knees, he gripped them hard, trying in wain – and for no apparent reason – to stay conscious while pleasure took over him entirely.

“Relax,” Tsukki whispered in his ear, “you're gorgeous when you fall apart under my touch. I love the way you sing my name and your pretty whimpers of pleasure. You belong with me, pretty bird,” he said, kissing the top of Yamaguchi's head lovingly.

“Ah... T-Tsukki …,” Yamaguchi was close, he could feel his orgasm building up, he clenched harder Tsukishima's knees and his breath became more erratic.

But then, the sweet pressure was gone and the torturous want remained. He looked at his boyfriend with tear filled eyes that frustration caused. Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend and smiled tenderly, wiped away his chagrin with a kiss on the lips, before saying, “don't worry my prince, I want to make love to you tenderly and thoroughly. I want to cherish you completely tonight.”

“So, bedroom,” Yamaguchi asked, breathless.

“Bedroom,” Tsukishima echoed with a grin.

 

They laughed all the way to the bedroom because Yamaguchi trying to walk with his _desire_ for his boyfriend standing proudly and with his pants around his ankles.

When they finally reached the bed, Yamaguchi slumped on it and kicked off his slippers. Tsukishima helped him get rid of his pants, his underwear and finally his top, the blond did the same with his clothes before attacking his boyfriend with kisses. First on his cheeks, softly, almost feathery and full of innocent love. Then, gradually the kisses became heated, fiery and crimson love bites bloomed on his boyfriend's delicious skin. His neck became a stardust, sprinkled with freckles and hickeys. Tsukishima continued his exploration, marveling at every inch of Yamaguchi's body even after all these years and savouring the taste of his skin; he tasted and smelled like sunlight and coffee. It was sweet and alluring. He couldn't get enough of his pretty little whimpers either, every time he bit into his skin to mark it, Yamaguchi would moan, encouraging Tsukishima with _more'_ s and _god yes_ ' and _I love you_ 's.

Yamaguchi was melting into his boyfriend's touch, feeling his boyfriend's kisses and bites burn his skin. He was loosing his mind as Tsukishima traveled down his body, igniting desire in places he didn't know were this sensitive and making him moan even louder.

The delicious torture continued for what felt like eternity and Yamaguchi had lost all sense of time so when Tsukishima grabbed his legs and held them high, nearly folding him in half, he let out a gasp.

“What the …” he started but stopped immediately when he realized what Tsukishima was planning to do. He struggled weakly, half scared, half excited. They've always been intimate, consistently touching each other, from fingertips touching to heavy petting, even when they weren't dating, the chemistry was undeniably there. But this, for Yamaguchi, this was the most intimate thing they'd ever done – and they'd done _a lot_. Tsukishima was staring at his hole for God's sake. And everything in this statement was wrong.

“Tsukki!” he whined miserably. He desperately tried to reach for his boyfriend but failed deplorably because of his posture and the strong grip the latter had on his legs.

“Shh, it's okay,” Tsukishima said softly, “I'm going to take care of you.” He was looking at Yamaguchi's hole so affectionately that for a second Yamaguchi doubted the sanity of his boyfriend.

He blew softly against his hole, making it twitch.

“Ah! It answered!” Tsukishima said, his voice full of pride. Yep, his boyfriend was utterly and definitively deranged. “You want a kiss?”

Wait, what?

But before Yamaguchi could voice his opinion, he felt Tsukishima's lips on his hole. Tsukishima was _french-kissing_ his hole, and it felt _good._ All coherent thoughts and disapproving comments were gone.

“You taste so good,” Tsukishima observed tenderly. Yamaguchi gave off such an intoxicating flavour that it was impossible for Tsukishima to stop. He continued teasing his boyfriend for hours, until he was perfectly relaxed and even beyond that.

“You're so beautiful right now,” Tsukishima said, looking at his boyfriend with admiration, “so perfect for me.” He released the grip he had on Yamaguchi's legs and went to kiss him on the lips messily.

Yamaguchi protested weakly, not really wanting to receive a kiss from the mouth that was on his butt a few minutes ago but Tsukishima didn't take his boyfriend's reaction into account and continued to ravage his mouth. It almost felt like Yamaguchi's protests aroused Tsukishima even more.

“I love you so much,” Tsukishima repeated like a mantra, “I love you, and you love me. I love you, I love you, I love you! You love me, right? Say that you love me, Tadashi.”

And like an obedient puppy, like he was used to do, Yamaguchi recited his boyfriend's words with the same passion, again and again.

“You deserve a reward,” Tsukishima said. He dropped a light kiss on the brunet's forehead before reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

As soon as he saw his boyfriend coating his shaft with lube, Yamaguchi spread his legs automatically. It didn't go unnoticed by Tsukishima who winked at him and told him how a good boy he was. It made Yamaguchi incredibly happy.

“Are you ready?” the tall man asked, positioning his penis at his boyfriend's entrance.

Yamaguchi nodded, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

Tsukishima entered slowly, making sure that the brunet was comfortable. Despite the hours spent stretching his hole, he was still reasonably tight, creating a pleasant sensation around Tsukishima's cock.

“I'm all inside you now, sunshine,” Tsukishima said softly.

“I'm so full,” Yamaguchi moaned in response, stroking his cock at the same time. The look in his blond boyfriend's eyes was predatory as he watched Yamaguchi play with himself.

At moment like these, he knew the effect he had on Tsukishima. How much he was desired and loved for who he really was. It made him amazingly happy, it also made him want to tease Tsukishima more. It made him want to see how far he could provoke him to make him loose his sanity. He had already succeeded more than once, but it was always thrilling to watch his boyfriend succumb to his primal desires.

“Please, Tsukki, fuck me,” he whined, biting his lower lip sensually, “remind me I'm yours.” He wiggled his hips to show Tsukishima he was ready.

The taller man started to move slowly, creating a delectable sensation inside him. It was like he was massaging the inside of his hole, tickling him gently. Yamaguchi matched the strokes of his hand to the thrust of his boyfriend's hips creating an incredible sensation, it was like he was on a cloud. He closed his eyes, savouring the peaceful and gentle sensation.

Yamaguchi thought he couldn't feel better but then, Tsukishima started to hit Yamaguchi's prostate, slowly increasing the number and the strength of his thrusts. He opened his eyes, the relaxing feeling became more pleasant, more incredible, more overwhelming. Every thrust consumed him more and more, made him lose his mind but at the same time left him wanting more, _more_ , _more_. He couldn't think anymore, he could only voice his feelings with moans and dirty words.

“Harder,” Yamaguchi encouraged as his boyfriend was pounding his hole with all his strength, “fuck me more, Tsukki! I need more!”

“You're so slutty, my angel,” Tsukishima commented breathlessly, “I love to see you like this, I'm the only one who can make you like this. My pretty little slut, you're mine.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Yamaguchi replied, pleasure overwhelming him. “I'm yours, I'll always be yours!” He felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm building in his belly, tickling him with every trust of his boyfriend's cock.

“Tsukki …” he tried to warn his boyfriend.

Tsukishima understood and sped up the pace, feeling himself getting close too.

“Mark me Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moaned, “Mark me so that everybody can see I'm yours!”

Tsukishima bit into his boyfriend neck, muffling his growl and coming inside him which made Yamaguchi come hard on his boyfriend's cock at the same time.

They stayed in the same position for a while, (Tsukishima was resting on his boyfriend's chest) slowly catching their breath, before Tsukishima got up to get a wet towel from the bathroom to clean them both. However, when he came back, Yamaguchi had already fallen asleep in the middle of the bed (like always). Tsukishima chuckled softly at the sight of his adorable angel before cleaning him carefully (the sheets will have to wait until tomorrow).

He finally joined him on the bed, re-arranging Yamaguchi a little so he could spoon him lovingly. He glanced at the red mark on the brunet's neck and couldn't help but smile contentedly as he tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist.

“You can't escape anymore,” he murmured in his ear.


End file.
